


Restraint

by Noelle



Category: Smallville
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-21
Updated: 2003-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelle/pseuds/Noelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This evolved from Heather's drabble request - "Clark/Lex, in the barn - hot, messy sex."<br/>Hope I've done well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

## Restraint

by reetchick

[]()

* * *

* * *

Lex brought the Ferrari to a full stop in the driveway of the Kent farmhouse. "We could've just stayed here for the week, you know." 

Clark rolled his eyes as he opened the door and stepped out into the bright August day. "Yeah. Like you'd rather stay here than at the castle?" 

Lex waited for Clark to fall into step beside him as they approached the barn. "If we were staying here, we wouldn't have to drive out twice a day to check on things while your folks were away." 

"I have three words for you, Lex," Clark grinned. "King. Sized. Bed." 

Lex fought to hide his smile. "You have a point there." 

They went as far as the wide open barn doors and, as had become their custom over the last few days, split up to make the chores go a little more quickly. Clark headed out into the pastures to check on the cattle feed as Lex walked to the corrals holding the horses. 

As he moved towards the stalls, Lex absently noted the horse tack lying on the long workbench that ran along the side of the barn. It had once been his job to muck these things out; he took a perverse pleasure in doing this same job whenever Jonathan and Martha went on vacation. 

A sudden, harsh wind blew through the barn and Lex staggered backwards, colliding solidly with one of the structural support beams spaced throughout the interior. His mind raced - the sky had been clear, there was no sign of a storm, there'd been nothing about it on the radio - and he began to walk out to check with Clark. 

Which was when he realized he couldn't move: his arms had been drawn behind his body and around the beam. He tugged, just once, and felt the worn leather of draw reins looped around his wrists and forearms. 

Expectant smile forming on his lips, he called out in a low voice. "It's not like I don't know who did this, Clark. Why are you hiding?" 

Another whoosh of air, and Clark stood so close to him the tips of their noses touched. "Because suspense is sexy," he growled. "Now shut up." No sooner had the words left his lips than he was gone again. 

"Fine," Lex muttered. "Have it your way. Leave me trussed up here like--" and his words stopped, because Clark was in front of him and those big hands of his were resting lightly on the buckle of Lex's belt. 

"I think," Clark murmured, "that you're being a little too cheeky for my tastes." With that, he slowly unbuckled the smooth black leather and carefully drew it out of the loops of Lex's pants. 

Never taking his eyes from Lex's, he brought the belt up underneath Lex's chin and wound it around both his neck and the beam, buckling it securely but not too tightly next to the flesh of his throat. 

Lex made a noise deep in his chest - almost a growl, not quite a moan. "That's the way you want it?" 

Clark leaned even closer and licked a trail up Lex's jaw to the skin right behind his earlobe. "Yeah," he breathed, "it is. This is how I want it." Deliberately, carefully, he nipped one small, stinging bite right below Lex's ear. "It's the way you want it, too. You know it. I know it. Now are you gonna shut up, or do I have to find something to use as a gag?" 

The gag might have been necessary had Lex been able to talk once Clark reversed directions, licking down from that well-moistened earlobe, down the long white expanse of his neck, mouthing along his collarbone, stopping to suck a bruise into the tender flesh exposed by the top button that Lex had undone in the car on the way over. 

Lex felt his breathing pick up as Clark stopped sucking and soothed the love bite he'd just created with a tender lick. Smug look firmly etched on his face, Clark deliberately lowered his head to the topmost fastened button on Lex's pale gray shirt. 

With a quick but complicated move between tongue and teeth, Clark bit off the button and flicked it onto the ground. Before Lex had a chance to complain, Clark rapidly moved down to each button in its turn, biting them off then letting them fall like small shimmering raindrops to the ground below. 

Clark skimmed up the plane of Lex's stomach, keeping far enough away from the other man that their bodies never touched. But Lex felt the waves of heat radiating from him, soaking into his Clark-deprived skin. "You have absolutely no say in what I do next," Clark reminded him. "You're completely at my mercy. Helpless. Bound. Mine." 

Lex tried to whisper something to Clark, but found himself barely able to move his lips as he watched, enraptured, as Clark laved first one cinnamon-gold nipple to a stiff peak, then the other. 

His bound hands couldn't reach out to move Clark where he wanted him to go; the belt around his throat kept him from leaning into the dark hair to breathe it in, to bite or lick or kiss any part of Clark. 

He loved it. 

Calmly - far more calmly than Lex had any capability of being at that moment - Clark stood up and hovered over Lex. "I'm going to suck you off now," he said. "I know you like to fuck my mouth, to pump your hips while my mouth is on your cock." 

Lex bit back a groan, not wanting to hand that last shard of control over just yet. Clark noticed the effort and let his smile become a leer. "You're going to make noise before this is all over, that much I can promise." The back of one hand rubbing gently over the slender key chain in Lex's hip pocket, Clark whispered, "I'm driving now." 

Lex ran the tip of his tongue over lips that had become dry from the harshness of his breathing. Just that slight movement was enough to put a lovely pressure on his windpipe from the tension of the belt that restrained him. He let his eyes close and just concentrated on feeling. 

Clark's hands, running up and down his sides, the wafting of his opened shirt brushing his skin. The wetness of Clark's tongue circling each nipple. The humid exhalations on his already hot flesh. 

Clark moved upwards slowly, dragging his tongue from Lex's right nipple to his left, leaving a shiny trail of wetness between the darkened and wet nipples, up towards the small hollow in Lex's throat. Lex felt the weight of Clark's hands resting on his shoulders, convulsively clenching and releasing the fabric of his shirt. He felt the tension as his fingers gripped the fabric, then a pull as he yanked, tearing the shirt in half, dragging the torn sleeves down Lex's arms, leaving them dangling from his bound wrists. 

Lex registered the teeth; his own, biting down on his lip to keep from making a noise; Clark's, tracing light lines down the flesh of his shoulder, over his ribcage, down over the muscles of his stomach. 

Graceful ease borne of long practice, Clark sank to his knees. Lex could feel the heat of his breath over his straining erection. Even restrained, he could look down easily enough at the vision in front of him; Clark sat, eyes closed, body motionless, just breathing on him. Taking deep breaths. 

"You want it. I know you do. I know everything you want, everything you need. All you have to do is say it." 

Lex felt it like a jolt when Clark opened his clear green eyes - he would have sworn, if such a thing were possible, that he could see the crackle of electricity behind them. 

With a wicked grin, Clark raised his hands to the zipper of Lex's pants and opened them. 

Writhing against his bonds, Lex thrashed and moaned. "I've got you," Clark breathed, and swiftly took the whole of Lex's erection into his mouth. 

A long, drawn-out moan, and Lex began to rhythmically bang his head against the beam. It was good, so good. So hot, so tight and wet, and he wanted to ask for more, he wanted to tell Clark how incredible it was, he wanted to scream Clark's name. 

With a barely audible hum, Clark continued sucking on Lex's shaft, sometimes backing up to swirl his tongue around the sensitive head, tongue flicking into the slit, gathering the salty drops that formed at the head. 

The hum grew louder and Lex groaned with pleasure and desire as Clark rubbed his own rock-hard erection with the heel of one hand before returning all his attentions to Lex. 

Clark sucked more gently, then took Lex's balls in his left hand and gently fondled them, obviously enjoying the feel of them rolling back and forth. Releasing Lex's cock from his mouth, he inclined his head to take first one -- then the other -- in his mouth, lavishly coating it. 

Lex could feel his breathing get shallower, higher in his chest, when Clark put his hot, wet mouth back on the weeping erection. He hated to beg -- patently refused to do it - except, of course, for this man, who routinely brought him to the brink of ecstasy. 

The sudden absence of Clark's hot, wet mouth was like a slap, leaving Lex panting and harder than he could ever remember being. "I'm not getting much of a response from you," Clark frowned. "Maybe I should just...stop." 

"Please, Clark, god, ohgod, please, now.'' The naked desperation in his voice would've appalled him, were he even remotely capable of caring at that point. 

Nodding the tiniest bit, Clark renewed his suction, rolling Lex's tightening balls with one hand and using the tip of one finger to circle the opening to Lex's body. 

Without any warning, Clark's entire finger slid home into Lex's body, unerringly finding his prostate and firmly massaging it once, then twice. 

The tension curled up in his lower back, then flew out like a rattlesnake striking its prey; Lex howled Clark's name and came, pouring what felt like every last part of himself into Clark's mouth. 

Still shuddering, Lex watched Clark finish swallowing before he released Lex's spent cock and pressed a tender kiss to the head. "Love you," he said throatily. 

Lex opened and closed his mouth several times before he was able to speak. "You too," he finally said. 

Clark stood, taking a second to brush the dust from the knees of his jeans before undoing the belt that kept Lex tethered to the post. "This was okay?" he asked softly, and for just a second Lex saw the nervous teenager he had met ten years ago. 

"Perfect," Lex said simply, and leaned forward in his new freedom to press a quick kiss to Clark's still-wet lips. "Like you." 

Clark grinned cheekily, pressing his chest against Lex's as he reached behind him to undo the knotted reins around Lex's wrists. "I try." 

Lex joined in the laughter, and once his arms were free, wrapped them tightly around Clark and held him, restrained again. 


End file.
